


A Tale of Two Swords

by SnickersBar



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Edgy a bit, Gen, League of Legends - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Yasuo x riven maybe?, a seriously serious fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnickersBar/pseuds/SnickersBar
Summary: Riven and Yasuo have a swordfight.





	A Tale of Two Swords

Broken, shattered, hungry. Riven’s blade flowed with a threatening green aura, mocking her for the horrible choices she made in her life.

Sorrow, hate, unforgiven. Yasuo’s sword had a cooling wind circling around it. It wasn’t a calm blow. No trace of wind has calmed him down since the death of his brother.

And the two soldiers stood opposite each other, on hot, squishy sand. A gentle breeze swept passed, blowing up particles of sand over the two of them. The sand brushed against Riven’s skin, giving her a small tingling sensation. The sand had a different effect on Yasuo. It triggered something inside of him, hungry for battle.

“I’m here to end this,” Yasuo broke the silence.

“Noxus would never forgive me for what I did,” Riven replied, a trace of regret floating around her voice. In fact, both fighters have a lot in common. They lost their loved ones, and made horrible decisions. Neither deserved the luxury of life anymore.

“My master, my brother, all gone because of me.” Yasuo sighed. “Even if I kill you, it would make no difference.”

Yasuo’s head darted upwards. The two locked eyes. They could tell that the sparkle of regret twinkling in each of their pupils. “I’ll still end this battle,” Yasuo said. “Your mistakes costed my hometown, and the lives of many.”

“Ionia forgave me, why won’t you forgive them?” Riven exclaimed. “I have no place to go. Noxus will execute me if I ever return.”

“We’ll just settle this here and now,” Yasuo unsheathed his shimmering blade. Riven scoffed and raised her giant sword, its green energy pulsating through the cracks within the blade.

Riven engaged first. She jumped above the ground and aimed her sword at Yasuo. He looked up and dashed backwards, creating a wind wall in the process. Riven landed, her shockwave getting absorbed by the floating, glowing wall in front of her.

"I want to be forgiven, but it will never happen," Yasuo said. "If I kill you, at least I know I avenged by master." Riven got up and steadied herself. Her blade felt heavier than before. Yasuo analyzed his opponent. She was shaking, her right hand was quivering. Very subtle, but still noticeable by him.

"You're, scared?" Yasuo said,

"No..." Riven replied. He knew immediately that Riven was lying. The tone of her voice, it was filled with nervousness. Her body was not still, and her face gave off the obvious feeling of uncertainty.

"Collect your thoughts young lady!" Yasuo yelled. "Give me your 100%! I want to avenge Ionia, my brother, and my master! I want to fit this chapter back into my story!"

"Shut up!" Riven howled. She let out a bone-shattering battlecry and charged straight at Yasuo. He stood in a confident position, his blade placing its invisible crosshairs on the other fighter.

"Hasaki!" He swung, the same way he used to kill his brother.

And the tornado came. Riven watched in horror as the spinning wind laughed and mock her as it advanced. She attempted to shield herself, but she got knocked up, dropping her magnificent weapon onto the sand.

Igei ton!" Yasuo bellowed and leaped to Riven. The corner of her eye caught the man raising his sword for one final strike.

It happened almost instantly. Blood sprayed over the yellow sand, turning it from a cheery yellow to a hellish red. Yasuo's sword dropped and rooted itself into the ground.

Yasuo landed. He was holding the young lady in his arms. He placed Riven's hand on her wound, but he still knew the blood would not stop gushing.

"A respectable battle," Yasuo said. The two were facing each other rather closely. Riven coughed out some blood. A small drop of it flowed down her lips and dripped off her chin.

"If you want to be forgiven... you must forgive yourself..." Riven sucked up one more breath before her words faded. Yasuo stared at her, her lifeless eyes staring blankly into the sun, the twinkle of regret disappearing in the pupils.

Yasuo raised his two fingers and closed Riven's eyes.

He gently lowered her body, afraid that he might hurt her in the afterlife. He got up and walked to his sword. He was reluctant to take it. The lives of two innocent souls were claimed with this cursed piece of metal. Regardless, Yasuo gave in and pulled it out from the sand. He took Riven's broken sword and laid it gently beside its owner. Yasuo got up and vanished into the horizon.

The nearby sand rolled down the hills, covering up the body of an exile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this very brief one shot! It's okay, I love Riven and this is just... another timeline I guess. She won't be dead for long once I make another League of Legends fanfic (i hope).


End file.
